Sacrifices Are Everything
by Aikia
Summary: Sakura is the quiet nerdy one in school. Why? Because of Syaoran Li who decided to take all she had away. SS
1. Default Chapter

AN: I've never watched Card Captor but I love the couple S+S. I have no clue as to what's happening so if I screw up, tell me. If anybody has a site or knows a site that lists the descriptions of most or all of the episodes then please give me the link. Anyways this is my poor excuse of a S+S story.  
  
Summary: Stupid, pathetic, ugly, call me what you want. The fact is I am none of those things. Well I used to not be. I guess I've changed. 'Why?' you ask. Because of 'them'. Yes the popular glamerous, and rich. Mainly though, because of 'him'.  
  
+ I have read a story about S+S and the author would 'not' shut up in between the story. The author kept interrupting in between every sentence and I swear on this story that I will not interrupt period unless it's the end of the world :P (probably wouldn't interrupt then either.)  
  
Disclaimer: This will be my one and ONLY disclaimer so listen carefully. I, Amara Kiawatha, do not own any Card Captor character in this story or Card Captor itself. So if I say I do, please stick a dirty sock in my mouth to shut me up. :P  
  
(sry but I had to get all that out. I'll try and keep my author notes short at the beginning of every chapter. And I will thank those who reviewed at the end of every chapter. If I forget, flame me.)  
  
Chapter One(finally): Is This World Evil?  
  
Sitting down in the back of the room was Sakura Kinomoto. Now it wasn't that she was ugly or stupid, it was that no one liked her. Ever since Syaoran Li said she was nerdy, pathetic, and stupid was the day people threw her out and considered her an outcast. Actually that went perfectly with her slowly collapsing life. Her mom died and her fathers sick and her brother has gone away for a very long business trip.  
  
Sounds perfect right? Well it wasn't, at least not for her. From day to day she was teased, picked on, called names and so many other horrible things. She didn't have any friends after Tomoyo and Eriol moved away.  
  
"Sakura!" The teacher snapped. "What is the answer to the question?" The teacher asked knowing perfectly well that she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Umm, erm." Sakura sighed as the bell rang. She got up after everyone (except the popular kids) had left, and was about to head out the door when the teacher decided it was time to talk to her.  
  
"Sakura I have been noticing the lack of interest and understanding you are taking in my math class." The teacher was leading to no where good, she knew it. "And I am going to assign you a tutor." The teacher grinned thinking of something most evil in her head. "Mr. Li, come here please." The teacher said and Syaoran got up and walked up to the teacher. "Sakura is having problems in math and I thought you would make the perfect tutor seeing as how you're getting straight A's in my class."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. "You can't possibly think of subjecting me to this idiot for an hour every day!" Sakura couldn't believe how much guts this lady had.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of 2 hours everyday until you can at least succide in getting a D in my class."  
  
"When do we start?" Syaoran asked angered by the fact that he had to spend 2 hours with the nerd everyday.  
"Actually today is best to start. I have already told both of your parents and they have agreed." The teacher was evil, Sakura knew she was evil and had been plotting this forever. "I will see you two after school and be there for a while then leave and come back when the two hours are up." The teacher smiled. "And if you two aren't there when I get back I will put you both in detention."  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*End of the Day*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
'Evil, evil teacher.' Sakura thought as she walked towards the classroom. How fast that day did fly. Because in no time she was out of her last few hours and heading back towards the math class.  
  
"Glad you two could make it." The teacher said. "Oh yes before I leave." The teacher turned toward Sakura. "If you do not make progress within 2 weeks I will see that you are degraded back down a few grades." The teacher left and Sakura slumped into a chair and layed her head down on the table.  
  
"Hmm now I'm starting to think of not tutoring you. I wouldn't have to put up with you for the last school year of my life." Syaoran said, he was going to say more when he heard a sob. He looked up and saw Sakura sitting at a desk sobbing. "Hey,... hey I didn't mean it." Syaoran said walking over to Sakura he sat down in the desk next to hers. 'Shit, I made her cry.' He thought looking at her.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "What's wrong then?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sniffed and looked up towards the teachers desk not looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Sakura growled. "You spend all your life torturing me and then you go and ask me what's wrong. That's not how it goes." Sakura said and walked to the back in her usual seat.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong or you'll never get your grades up. I don't have to help you, you know." Syaoran said walking back towards her desk and sitting in the one in front of it, making sure to face Sakura.  
  
"Everythings going so wrong. This isn't supposed to be happening." Sakura answered finally laying her head on her arms and looked out the window.  
  
"What do you mean 'everythings going wrong'?" He asked looking at her, curious as to what she could mean.  
  
"My life is all wrong." She whispered facing her head down on the desk. "I'm going to get into so much trouble." Sakura whispered again.  
  
"How are you going to get into trouble from being tutored?" Syaoran just couldn't stop asking questions could he?  
  
"Hey, dude, we heard the torture you were having to go through so we came here to save you." A guy said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes, this is very much torture. But remember I have to be here in an hour or I'll get detention." Syaoran said, not letting the sigh from Sakura slip past him.  
  
"Ok, let's go and we'll be sure to be back here in an hour." The guy said, and Syaoran slipped out of his seat and to his friend, taking one last glance at Sakura who was looking out the window again.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
AN: Since I don't have anyone to give thank you's out to. I'll just sit here and talk. This chapter was short, hopefully compared to what the other chapters will be. Yes I am a fan of fluff. So this will be a fluffy story :P lol. If you have any suggestions on what I should make different in this chapter, add, or get rid of, please tell me :D  
  
Till' Next Time on S.A.E. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: O.o. I feel special. :D Anywho, I give you the next chapter of SAE –I hope this chapter is longer than the last- Thanks will be givin at the end of the chapter :D  
  
Chapter 2: What Happened?  
  
Sakura opened her textbook as she started a new day. Yesterday would've been hell if Syaoran hadn't had made an excuse. They both would've gotten detention. Well she got detention. Syaoran decided to blame it all on her as to why he wasn't in the classroom.  
  
"Ok class today's assignment will be done in partners. And the partners are," Sakura toned the teacher out and was looking out the window at the sakura tree.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran." Was the last pair she put together and the only pair Sakura heard.  
  
"WHAT!" Syaoran yelled. "Why are you putting me with her?" He asked clearly pissed off.  
  
"Because I know you two won't make-out and will get the job done." The teacher replied. "What's going to happen is we are all going to go to America for a field trip." The teacher continued on with the assignment completely ignoring the fuming Syaoran. "You and your partner will share a hotel room, and yes there will be a lot of space so you won't have to share anything. And thankful to the school, we have enough money to give you all 100 US dollars. Spend it on food and anything else you happen to 'need'." The teacher turned around to face the class. "The school already took care of the payment for the hotel, so don't worry about that. You will have to pay for tax, food, and facilities. Of course only the food is what you'll be really paying for." The teacher said as the bell rang. "Be early for fifth hour. We'll continue this then." The teacher said as everyone left.  
  
Sakura walked out of the class and went to lunch. Sighing she stuck her hand in her pocket and her eyes went wide.  
  
Where was her lunch money? Oh god her father was going to be angry. He was already mad about the fact she had to be tutored.  
  
['Good for nothing, worthless brat.'] Is what he had said to her before he had hit her.  
  
'Oh god where is my lunch money.' Sakura thought as she ran to her locker. What she found was her locker opened and her books scattered all over the floor. And goo was everywhere.  
  
Who had done this to her locker?  
  
"Hahahaha! I think the slut has gone into shock." Someone said from behind her. She whipped around and saw Syaoran and his 'friends'.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sakura whispered, her bangs falling to hide her eyes. She could feel her aura vibrating and knew it wouldn't be any good to stay in the school building. So she ran out of the school and towards the sakura tree. She climbed up it and sat down on one of the highest branches.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*Fifth Hour*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Ok class. Settle down and we'll continue." The teacher said, putting a chart up on the board. "Tax will be every other day for the two weeks you're staying there. Facilities will be 5 dollars every two days. If you don't pay your facilities you'll have no light until you pay your next facilities payment." The teacher said. "If you decide not to pay your tax or your facilities at all, all of your facilities except your water, shall be turned off, and you will be locked in your room." The teacher said. "Get your parents to sign this sheet, and it's 3 dollars." The teacher passed around the sheets and everyone started to chatter about what they were going to do with the money they got.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*End of the Day*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura, since you're both going on the field trip, I want you to tutor her for at least an hour every other day." The teacher said and left the room to leave them to study.  
  
When the teacher was gone Sakura pulled out her CD player and listened to the radio.  
  
"Aren't you needing to be tutored?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to go off with your friends?" Sakura replied and looked out the window.  
  
"My friends went to a soccor game." He said looking out the window too.  
  
"Some friends you have." Sakura whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
AN: Hehehehe, that wasn't much longer, I'm sorry. I tried but I couldn't think of anything else to do.  
  
Blank: Thank you. Never thought I would be great at it but thanks :D Kuroi Kitty: Do you really think it's good? I thought the plot was kinda original.  
  
AkaneKitten: Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate the praise :P  
  
ERi21: I hope I updated soon enough (  
  
heheangel kisses: yes poor sakura. (  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
Thank you all for your reviews I appreciate it ( 


End file.
